Vampire civil War
by jboy44
Summary: One Night Akihisa woke in a strange place with no reflection, to meet a new friend named Rat, who explains he's become a vampire. Now Akihisa finds himself a solo vampire in the middle of a vampire civil war for control of the city! What's a Vampire to do?
1. Vampire war starts!

Akihisa was waking up on the floor of some place he held his head and looked at himself he was in a black hoodie, black jeans, and black boats, he got up and his eyes widen as he looked into a mirror on the wall, a mirror that didn't show him.

Akihisa was wide eyed, "What is this!?" A voice then said, "your one of us now kid!" Akihsia then turned and screamed when he spotted the owner of the voice.

The thing looked human, from the neck down, he had lumps on his bold head, fangs in his mouth and very long pointed ears, he was dressed in a black trench coat shite shirt, and normal jeans, he was bare foot showing his clawed toes. He was very dirty.

The thing then said, "Really? Screaming? Kid you have a long way to go! But let's get the big shocker out of the way, my name's Rat and you're now a vampire!"

Akihsia jumped and gasped he looked at his hands his skin pale, he then felt his teeth sharp and fanged canines were in his mouth.

Akihisa was shaking but Rat said, "Relax kid, we vampires have rules, and you're here because of a rule breaker. You see now before turning someone a vampire needs permission form the ruling bodies, the vampire that bit you didn't get permission."

Akihsia was shaking, "So?"

Rat rolled his eyes, "Normally you would be taken care of by the biter's clan. I forgot to mention we vampires live in clans seven of them based on the seven deadly sins. But as the biter had no permission he was tied to a pole and given a final sunset, and they through your ass here as you can't legally become part of the biter's clan."

Akihsia roared his eyes flashing red, "So what I'm kicked on the street as a got dam monster! And why don't I remember this!"

Rat then said, "the bit erases the memories of the day of bite, and now they send me to be your guide in the world of being a vampire own your own. As I'm a clanless one too, thanks to me pissing off my dad and him kicking me out, and giving me this jacked up face as a parting gift."

Akihsia stopped growling and shivered, "Dam!"

Rat then then through him a set of keys, "this are the keys to an apartment kid in there is a map of the city to all the place you can get blood packs if you don't want to get bity, your guide to being a vampire book, and directions to my hide out if you need me. Good luck, you unlucky son of a bitch!"

Akihisa took them and sighed as Rat left he cried as memories of his friends and family, who he would probably never see again.

A week later in an old, one bed room apartment in the living room a coffin sat and Akihisa opened the lid form the inside and got out as the sun went down, he looked down.

Akihisa then walked to the fridge and pulled out a blood pack bit it and sucked it bone dry in seconds.

Akihisa's point of view.

A week! That's how long I've been living the false life of a vampire. That's how long I've been drinking blood form packs, I mean if I bite someone they won't turn unless I want them to be transformed but still it just felt weird to suck it straight form a neck!

I then heard the TV come one with a report about a letter being sent to the mayor saying, "we know the secret group running this place and we will burn them all to the ground along with anyone who stands in our way of killing the six."

I looked to it to the note it had a strange word written below it you humans may not know what it means but I do, that is the stand of a letter form one of the vampire clans.

A vampire Clan pretending to be a human group trying to burn down the rest. I blinked I mean I heard they didn't get along but declaring war!? And all the clans use the same symbol on their letters so there is no way of knowing which of the seven sent it.

I then walked over to the closet and put on a backpack as I filled it with blood packs form my fridge well I'm to leave.

I then ran out my front door, now wanting to be here for a vampire civil war. I ran out on to the streets as he pulled up my hoodie

Ok here was my plan I will find Rat, we use get his mole man smuggler friend to smuggle us out of japan to another country and we're safe. That's a good plan! Now act normal Akihsia no using super human speed.

I then stopped when I smelled blood, I looked to the blood on a house doorbell, it was covered in blood, I know this house it was Hideyoshi's.

Then I spotted it a Pride clan familiar symbol on their door written in a special ink only visible to vampires. A Familiar is a human allied with a vampire clan as such that clan cannot hunt them or their family.

I blinked at it, was HIdeyoshi a familiar or was it someone else in her family? I shrugged it off I wasn't going to play Hero; my human life is over! I then heard the sound of HIdeyoshi and his Twin Yuuko scream, "DAD YOUR BLEEDING EVERYWHER!"

Something in me made my put my ear to the door I could hear something keeping the blood flowing through their father keeping him alive, something that should be in his veins, Vampire blood.

I growled and I Kicked the door down making Yuuko and Hideyoshi scream.

Return to third person.

On the couch was a bleeding man in a suit who was clear the twin's father. In a moment Hideyoshi looked to Akihsia to see his face then the wall mirror which didn't show him and he jumped behind Yuuko, "TAKE HER!"

Akihisa put down his hoodie, "that was cold Hideyoshi, Wait, you're a boy? Dude why didn't you say something?"

Hideyoshi screamed, 'I DID! NO ONE LISTENED!"

Their Father then coughed up "dying."

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "sir. I can smell the vampire blood you drank keeping you going, it's nasty and ironic."

Yuuko then looked to her dad and said, "SAY WHAT NOW!"

Akihsia then said, "Your dad is kind of rubbing elbows with one of the seven vampire clans who secretly control the city. One of which just declared war on the rest, I was leaving the city when I smelled blood and could help but look in." Akihsia then showed his Fangs Making Yuuko blush.

The twins father coughed, "it's true I work for vampires! I could say it was to keep their fangs out of my kids neck but the truth is I did it because of vampire blood they tip me kills my cancer so no one knows about it and I don't die!"

Yuuko and Hideyoshi then yelled," SAY WHAT!"

Akihisa then walked over to him Making Yuuko and Hideyoshi jump back as Akihsia grabbed something in his bleeding side and pulled it out revealing a knife blade.

The knife was curved and short he looked at it, "this is the kind of knife the wrath assistance use, now I know you work for the pride, so do tell what is it that would make the wrath want to gut you like a fish?"

The man then said, "I run chemical plant the pride asked me to gather up a view chemical to make a bomb!" His kids screamed again. He then coughed up blood and said, "the chemicals will explode within an hour of being mixed with enough force to take out a city blood. The pride wants it to blow up the lust's mansion. I swear! The Wraths won't be so nice they'll plant it where it will do the most damage people will get killed."

Akihsia put his hands in his pockets and said, "why should I care I'm not people anymore!"

Hideyoshi then grabbed his hoodie, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Akihisa's eyes glow red as he bared his fangs, "I became a fucking undead blood sucker! Now you have five seconds to let go of me before I bite in to your neck and drink ever last drop of blood form your veins leaving you a cold dry lifeless husk!"

Hideyoshi then let go and ran upstairs in fear.

The twin's dad then said, "come on surely there has to be someone you still care about and don't' want to die kid!"

Akihisa growled as Hazuki came to mind she was so young and could get caught up in this as he said, "fine I'll get your chemical bomb for you! I'll follow the scent of your blood that's probably on it!"

Akihisa then ran out at human speed following a scent when he heard someone following him and he said, "Yuuko go away!"

Yuuko then came out of the shadows, "But this guy's hurt my dad I want to make them pay!"

Akihsia crossed his arms, "they either vampires or work for them, there is nothing a normal human girl can do, so please for your own safety buzz off!"

Yuuko then pulled out a vampire book, "not if they close the door! I found this book in my dad's room years ago, it says here Vampires do need to be invite into homes to enter them, but open doors and familiar marks count as an invite. My dad was a familiar so that's why you could come into our house! Face it Akihisa you need a human hand!"

Akihisa growled, "you're just a vampire fan girl aren't you?" Yuuko blushed and said, "well I'm happy Hideyoshi didn't know about it or else something more embarrassing would have happened with the manga return stunt."

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "fine you can come but if I run out of blood packs I'm going to bite you!" he said as he pulled out a blood pack and sucked the blood form it.

Yuuko blushed as she said, "I hope so!" Once more the clanless Vampire rolled his eyes as he touched a stone wall on an ally opening a trap door, "come on they went through the tunnel system."

Akihsia grabbed her and pulled her down by the whole which took them out to a cave on a beach making Yuuko look around shocked, "HOW! WE'RE NOWHERE NEAR THE WATER!?"

The Vampire then said, "Magic Yuuko! All myths are true!" He then pointed to a beach house that was a bit run down on top of a cliff. "your dad's blood is up there and most likely those that gutted him, and I can see the doors are closed, and I can't open them without an invite."

Yuuko then put her hands on her hips and asked, "and how am I supposed to get up there?"

Akihisa then pointed to some stairs, "Take the dam stairs just get in and invite me in and I'll be there."

After a long stair climb an out of breath Yuuko knocked on the door and a man in a white beater jeans and a bandana on his head answer and said, "what you want?"

Yuuko then said, "I'm lost do you have a phone I could use!" the man smiled creepily as he pulled her in, "sure thing pretty thing!"

Yuuko shivered as she said, "come in Akihisa!"

In a moment Akihsia knocked down a wall rushed in and knocked the man out with a punch as he hissed.

At that point three more guys with guns walked in and opened fire, Akihsia pushed Yuuko behind him as all the bullets hit him but didn't affect him, he did how ever get angry when he hears something dripping from his backpack to see his blood packs had been popped and where leaching out his backpack.

Akihsia roared when he noticed they were out of bullets, he pulled out the short knife and said, "I'LL END YOU!" in a moment of blinding speed Akihisa had slashed all the gangsters to a bloody mess as he roared he picked up one of their guns a revolver.

He pocketed it as he said, "humans." Yuuko was standing wide eyed and shaking as Akihisa looked to her hunger in his eyes.

In a moment he pinned her to the wall making her blush as he bit into her neck making Yuuko moan.

Akihsia's point of view.

Dam it I should have used my speed in my rage, I learned fast using vampire powers made it so you need blood sooner! And I had to use it one this minions! Now I couldn't fight the urge to suck Yuuko's blood it tastes so sweet, so heavenly.

When I had my fill I whispered to her, 'you won't' turn because I didn't want to transform you," I then licked the whole in her neck closed making her blush more,

I then let go and watched her fall on her butt pale blushing deeply and panting.

I then walked off to find the bomb, it found it and some more bullets for the new gun I found easily.

The bomb had tree contains one of half the chemical's each and a middle container where they would mix when turned one, all hooked together making it easy to pick up and carry. I put the thing in my backpack as I went to go get Yuuko and think of what to do next.

To be continued!


	2. vampire big bang!

Akihisa had put the bomb into his backpack as he carried Yuuko down the stairs.

Yuuko was pale, "Be careful! Your carrying a Bomb!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "it's chemical it won't explode unless they are mixed, I haven't hit the mix button on the container.'

Yuuko rolled her eyes as they made it to the ground, 'Just take me through the portal thing so i can go check on my dad!"

Akihisa then said, "sorry Yuuko portals are one way, besides I a friend I need to check on!" he then carried off the beach into a shady looking town, and into an abandoned building where he set Yuuko down and said, "Come out Rat!"

Rat then walked up making Yuuko jump as he said, "sense when did you get a pet?" Yuuko blushed at the word, "Pet?"

Akihisa said, "It's a new thing but you are involved in all the shady running's of the clans. Any idea fired the civil war starter pistol?"

Rat then shock his head, "No, but top three chose are Greed Wrath, and envy clans. Now then I can clearly smell the chemical in your backpack you got the pride's Bomb I've heard so much about."

Akihisa nodded and pulled it out but he held his head and felt dizzy for a moment.

Akihsia had a small flashback to himself running form a vampire in an ally while some lady vampire smirked and said, "don't fight it after this you will be where you belong once more Akihisa."

The Flashback end as Akihsia shock himself out of it.

Rat then asked, "let me guess some of your bite night just came back to you?"

Akihsia nodded as he said, "Yeah but that doesn't matter it seems like a shame to waste this bomb on the lusts. When there are more deserving monster houses that need to die."

Yuuko's eyes widen as Rat said, "I figured as much I would go with the greeds, they have so much power even all the humans working for them are treated as above all vampires. That needs to stop. Plus, the blast range on that bomb will take down their estate and only the estate if you place it in the middle."

Akihisa smirked as he pushed Yuuko over to rat and said, "then call your mole man friend and have him get me in and you watch my human!"

Rat then said, "Fine I'll pet sit for you!"

Yuuko blushed, "I'M NOT A PET!"

Later on Akihsia was in the back of the Greed's estate looking in behind a tree the place was like a mini city.

Akihisa pulled out his gun and spotted some grounds loading something into the building, six of them and he had six bullets.

Akihsia smirked and pulled the trigger killing all six. "well it won't be this easy inside!" in a moment he rushed into the estate and climbed up the wall to stand on some rafters.

Akihsia moved slowly and stealthily across them when he stopped to sniff the air smelling vampires.

He looked down to see a room full of them in party gear, he then whispered, "a vampire high life party no doubt to get allies in the coming war. Well that means I'll be killing more vampires then I thought! Wait I am a vampire? Am I a mass murder?"

Akihsia shrugged it off as he jumped off the rafters on to a set of stair cases and he walked up them into the fifth floor, "the middle floor of this seven floor castle!"

Akihisa then noticed a dumpster that had a wooden chair in it, he then pulled out the knife he pulled out of the twin's dad and he got a devilish idea.

He ripped off two of the chair's legs and used the knife to sharpen the ends making two wooden stakes.

Akihsia span them around in his hand as he smirked, "perfect!" in a moment a vampire guard holding a wooden lance spotted him and charged!

Akihisa then jumped up over him and land behind him and stabbed him through the back with the wooden state. The state clearly hit the heart as he exploded into ash.

Akihsia smirked as he put one of his stakes into his backpack and grabbed the longer lance and held it as he spotted more rafters and hopped up on to them and began to sneak again.

As he snuck around he spotted a lot more vampire guards, they didn't notice him which makes sense as all vampires had the same scent, so their sense of smell couldn't pick him up.

Akihsia thought about staking one, "No that would alert them all and I would be rushed! I'm doing this the stealth way!"

He then continued his way to the middle of the fifth floor a little room that was marked conference room.

Akihsia jumped down and entered he then pulled out the bomb and hit the mix button before he spotted a window and jumped out of it!

As soon as he landed the outside guard began to rush at him having heard the sound of the glass shattering and his landing.

Akihisa used the lance to stake a few and help him help over more! He then through his smaller stake at one's heart to kill it as he pulled out the one form his backpack and said, "well I'm out of here!" he then through his smaller stake at another vampire's heart killing it.

Akihsia then dropped the lance and ran at super speed trying to avoid them and make it to the whole he came through, he soon spotted the mole man's whole and jumped down into it!

Once in he hit the wall making the dirt fall in covering the whole and burying him! He then heard the blast and screams of pain telling him the bomb went off.

Akihsia breathe a sigh of relief before he looked to his wrist watch it was sun rise, any vampires that didn't die in the blast would die now, he was safe because he was buried so he was stuck!

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll be taking a dirt nap today." He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The following night Akihsia was covered in dirt as he walked into Rat's place to see Yuuko sleeping on Rat's couch.

Rat then waved his hands, "So you did take a nice long dirt nap!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "very punny!"

Rat clapped, "Well done sir. But here's what you missed while you were sleeping underground. The human news is talking about a spike in gang related death crimes and damages to buildings. Which is what this war looks like to them, Also the Greeds are done for! They were all there you killed them all good job man. You also damaged the lust, and sloths a good bit too."

Akihisa put his hands in his pockets as he said, "Thanks!" he then walked over to Yuuko and tried to rock her awake, "come on Yuuko I need to get you home I'm already a night late on it!"

Yuuko then woke up yawning as Rat said, "you are being called the most dangerous player in the war Akihisa."

Akihsia froze, "How they all died no one saw me!?"

Rat then said, "Not true some tough familiar nicked named Ironman lived and remembered your face and shared it with the clans."

Yuuko's eyes widen and she froze, "IRONMAN WORKS FOR VAMPIRES!"

Akihisa then said, "HE LIVED THROUGHT A BOMB!"

Rat then looked confused, "you know both know him?"

Yuuko then said, "he's a teacher at my school, the one Akihsia use to go to when he was human."

Akihsia then said, "this explains so much!" Rat then through Akihisa a blood pack, "here drink you need it buddy."

Akihsia then bit into the pack and sucked the blood out. "Dam it I'll have to fight Ironman!"

Yuuko was hiding behind Akihisa as she said, "Akihsia please let me stay with you! I don't want to go home to a place vampires can come into at any time! Plus, Ironman knows where my house is!"

Akihsia then said, "yeah you can crash with me! Come on let's get a move on! Let's get a move on!"

Rat then waved goodbye, "Goodbye and your pet was well behaved my friend!" Yuuko then blushed, "I'm not his pet!"

Rat then said, "No but you want to be!" Akihisa then froze as he and Yuuko turned bright red and Rat was laughing his ass off as he pointed to Akihisa, "How the hell are you the most dangerous player in this game?"

Meanwhile in a card meeting room a vampire who looked like an older version of Akira but with Akihisa's ash brown hair was dressed in a red lady's business as she spoke to a creepy looking man in a suit.

The woman then said, "I'll cut to the chase I Akako lady and queen of the lust, while not a pure blood am still the leader of the lust thanks to my husband's death in the bombing. Now mr. Sloth we both lost half our clans in the bombs! So how about we merge our clans to get back to full strength?"

The man yawned and held out his hand, "deal it would be too much of a pain to rebuild it alone anyway and who is this clanless kid anyway." He then signed a contract that was in front of him making the merge official.

Akako smirked as she said, "a child I had in my human life who was turned illegally making him clanless, he may be clanless but I still look at him with more pride then the pride clan could ever have, at the power he holds. After all, in one night he took out the biggest player in the war."

The sloth leader then said, "you must be so proud of the little bastard." He then got up and left.

Akako then wait till she saw his limbo pull off as she hit a button on an intercom and said, "the contract has been signed kill their leader so I will have full control over his clan."

The voice then said, "yes me lady!"

Akako then sat back as she smirked, "Just as planned No more greed no more sloths! And Lust is now back at full power! Two out of seven players are out on day one! I know you would make me proud Akihisa! soon I will be the only one running the show, then I'll finally be able to meet you face to face."

Akako then looked out a window and smiled at the night sky, " I will take down the other heads so I will be the one ruling this city! the Vampire Queen! and I'll rule it with an iron fist, and once a whip your foolish kindness towards your food out of you, you'll make a great successor and tyrant king my son!"

she then looked at her hand and said, "I wonder what he's doing right now!"

At that moment Akihsia was a sleep in his coffin with Yuuko beside him the only thing covering their bodies was a sheet.

Yuuko snuggled into his chest in her sleep happily, as Akihsia held her close.

At that moment Hideyoshi jumped awake shaking and pale, "I just had a twin empathy moment! I would say I would kill Akihisa, but he's technically already dead!"

To be continued.


	3. To stop a Vampire Wedding!

The following afternoon Hideyoshi was on the phone with his sister while leaving school, "Where are you!"

On her end Yuuko was covered only in a bed sheet as she said, "I talked Akihisa into letting me spend the night with him."

Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he whispered, "are you insane he's a vampire, and a pervert!"

Yuuko then said, "Relax brother dear he was a perfect gentleman, I had to seduce him to get what I want, wasn't easy I tell you."

Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he paled and shivered, "sister say what?"

Yuuko then smiled as she said, "I just spent a night of passion with Akihisa inside his Coffin. It was magical!"

Hideyoshi hung up and dropped the phone as his left eye twitched, "no, no! bad images!"

At that point Ironman jumped out and through Hideyoshi over his shoulder, "you're coming with me, my vampire master, he wants you!"

Hideyoshi screamed in horror before saying," I'M A BOY!"

Ironman then said, "that doesn't matter to my master kid!" Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he screamed, "HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Everyone just moved out of Ironman's way shivering as everyone said, "Sorry girl but we're not stupid!"

Hideyoshi cried, "I'M A BOY GOT DAM ITT!"

Later on when the sun went down Akihsia got out of his coffin in only his jeans with a yawn, as he spotted a now full dressed Yuuko.

Akihisa quickly pinned her to the wall growling and showing his fangs. Yuuko was blushing, "so you're the kind of guy who wakes up hungry, I thought you were a blood pack kind of guy?"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "yes but your blood is a lot tastier" he then bit into her neck and drank and Yuuko moaned happily.

But He was forced to stop when his phone rang so he left Yuuko's neck and answered it making Yuuko put on an annoyed face and cross her arms, "This better be important!"

Akihsia then said, "rat says Ironman kidnapped your brother for his master the wrath leader blood, and blood plans on forcefully making your brother his husband!"

Yuuko's eyes widen as she said, "Ok that's important."

Akihisa nodded and hung up as he opened his front door to reveal a package, "Rat was right it did arrive." He then popped the package to reveal a dart gun load up with wooden spikes as he smiled.

Yuuko then said, "and what will that doo?"

Akihsia smirked, "A stake doesn't have to be in the heart, a sharp wooden object in any vital organ will kill a vampire! With this high powered dart gun, I'll be able to snipe and kill some vampires with head shots. Now I'm going to go quite literary save your brother's ass!"

He then loaded the thing up and packed it and some refills into his backpack and put on the rest of his cloths.

Akihsia through his backpack on kissed Yuuko and said, "Stay here, I'll be back!" He then ran out the front door at inhuman speed.

Yuuko closed the door and said, "you better stop this Akihisa!"

Meanwhile in the seven story building belonging to the wrath.

Hideyoshi was in a white frilly wedding dress crying as vampire girls did her make up, "BUT I'M A BOY!"

One of the vampire girls then said, "We know and your prettier than us! So stop rubbing it in!"

Hideyoshi was screaming, "WHY AM I IN THIS DRESS!?"

The other vampire girl, "because our master wants you in it for when he forces you to wed him. You're quite the lucky man!"

Hideyoshi screamed, "I DON'T WANT A HUSBAND!"

The first vampire girl, "well too bad you don't have a say in the matter."

Hideyoshi start to cry as one of them "stop that your making all of our makeup work run!"

Outside the girls heard screams as the door was kicked in by Akihsia who looked like he just dropped out of a vent.

Akihsia fired the darks at the two vampire girls hitting them in the heads making them turn to dust and Hideyoshi's eyes widen! "I'm saved!"

Akihsia blinked in confusion, "How can a boy be this pretty? I mean it's mind boggling! I mean you look like a literal Angel!"

Hideyoshi then cried, "Stop talking about it and continue saving me please!" at that point Ironman snuck up behind Akihsia knocking him into a wall making Akihsia drop his dart gun, "Sorry but My master's wedding won't be ruined!"

Akihisa got up as he said, "run Hideyoshi!" Hideyoshi then lift his dress a bit to reveal eight inch white high heels, "I was forced into heels! I can barely stand up!"

Ironman then punched Akihsia in the face sending him back into the wall Ironman then held Akihsia by the head with one hand and kept punching him in the gut with the other, "your sorry accuse for a vampire! You the most dangerous player in the war, don't make me laugh! You've always been a loser and always will be boy!"

Akihsia hissed as his eyes glow red and in a moment that would catch Ironman off, some of Akihisa's blood left his body forming a Katana which he used to slash Ironman across the chest!

Ironman let go of him and held the wound, "Impossible!"

Akihisa was looking at the blade of blood in his hand, "what the hell?"

Ironman then picked up the dart gun and said, "Only the rightful King of the could do that!" he then fired the wooden darts at Akihisa who though some unknown skill was able to deflect them by slashing them in half with the blade.

Akihisa's eyes glow as he spoke in two voice his and one that sound so sinister it could freeze blood, "you know the leagues I told on my death bed! Laying dying from reaching the age were any vampire will drop dead at!"

Ironman backed away, "No no, this isn't happening!" the Dart gun then ran out of ammo.

Akihisa walked to Ironman as he spoke in the two voice, "I said I would be reborn once more as a human, who would again become a vampire, when the clans my children start failed, I would rise up to reclaim my throne! All vampires and familiar know my name!"

Akihsia then grabbed ironman by the neck and lift him up Making Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he continued to speak in those two voice, "Now while I have control over my rebirth Spoke my name Familiar! Say it and I'll allow you to live!"

Ironman was shaking as he said, "Count Dracula!?" Hideyoshi's eyes bugged, "Akihsia is Dracula reborn! My sister is sleeping with Dracula!"

Akihsia then smirked as he looked to ironman as he said, "Yes I count Dracula have finally returned! And by the way Familiar I lied!" Akihisa then stabbed Ironman in the heart with the blood sword making him scream as he died.

Akihisa then dropped the body as made the sword vanish, as Ironman's blood gushed forth Akihisa became lost to blood lust as he began to catch it and like it up Making Hideyoshi Cover his mouth in order to hold back vomit.

Hideyoshi backed up shaking and pale.

Within Akihsia's mind.

Akihsia was facing a shadow of a man in a suit with a cape, red eyes shining looking at him.

The shadow spoke, "and know you know! I the shadow of who you once where have giving you this gift, your rightful power! And knowledge of your rightful destiny my rebirth! But my name is over! Remember who you truly are now boy!"

The shadow then vanished and Akihisa was pale as he woke up in the real world covered in ironman's blood.

He once more formed the blood sword as he looked at it and said, "I'm Dracula?" He then looked to Hideyoshi who was on his ass with his hands up, "I'm sorry for everything bad I ever said about you, and I'm totally cool with you and my sister, Mr. Dracula sir."

Akihsia blinked as he said, "I may be Dracula reborn Hideyoshi, but I'm Still Akihsia Yoshii." He then looked down at Ironman as he said, "and the past me scares me!"

He then reclaimed his dart gun and reloaded it as he held on to his sword and the gun and he said, "kick those heels off Hideyoshi We're getting you out of here!"

Hideyoshi lift the dress a bit and kicked them off as he said, "Don't have to tell me twice!"

They then heard clapping and turned to the door way to see a man in a red suit, he had golden eyes and long black hair.

Akihsia then said "Blood the wrath's leader!"

Blood clapped and bowed, "It's is an honor to have my name spoke by Dracula. Yes, I am blood your lord ship."

Akihsia growled, "My name is Akihisa!"

Blood then said, "But to call you by any other name would be disrespecting the first of my kind I can't do that! Now if I may be so bold, if you allow me to wed this human me and my clan will help you reclaim your throne."

In a moment a wooden dart hit him in the middle of the head as Akihsia said, "NO!" Blood then turned into ash.

Akihsia then said, "four clans left!"

He then sighed for Hideyoshi to follow him, "Come along Hideyoshi it's time to go, and sorry for killing your future husband."

Hideyoshi followed and said, "No thank you for kill him!"

Later on in Akihsia's Apartment.

Yuuko was yelling at Hideyoshi! "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU PRETTIER THEN ME!?"

Hideyoshi was pale as he pointed to the blood covered Akihisa, "your sleeping with Dracula reborn and that's what your focusing on!"

Yuuko then said, "Akihisa is Akihisa! and if he is destined to become the vampire king then I'll just be his queen! But what I hate is my own twin brother making me feel like I'm ugly as shit in comparison!"

Hideyoshi was crying anime tears, "You think I want this?! I hate being mixed up for a girl! And I sure as hell hate almost being force to marry a male Vampire! Now can I please have some of Akihisa's spare cloths I want out of this got dam dress already!"

Akihisa then left to go to the shower to wash ironman's blood off and while he was thinking "I am count Dracula."

Meanwhile.

Akako was looking out the widow surviving members of the wrath's joined her clan bring news of her son being Dracula reborn, "I gave birth to Dracula! This will raise my standing among the four remaining clans. No more Wrath's no more sloth no more greed, only night two of this war and the clans are already dropping like flies around me."

Akako then walked away to return to her coffin, "dawn is coming this night is done! And what a night it was."

To be continued.


	4. Vampire Glutton!

The next day Yuuko was leaving school while talking to Rat on the phone.

Yuuko smirked as she said, "Rat I'm not scared My boyfriend is Dracula! Who in their right mind is going to mess with me?"

Rat on his end nodded and said, "that is a good point, but when you see Akihsia tell him the envy and pride clans killed each other last night, no shocker as both clans hate each other before hand. So the only clans left are Lust and Gluttony."

Yuuko nodded, "So when one of them falls the civil war will be over as only one will remain."

Rat then said, "yeah but I don't want each one of them running the show. Plus, it won't end there the news of Dracula's return has spread faster than a wild fire in a dry forest. They will always be people coming to the new king. The war may stop being civil when one of the two remaining clans fall, but the battle won't stop till Dracula is back on his rightful throne."

Yuuko then rolled her eyes then said, "then start calling me queen!" She then spotted some students being forced in to a black van with was marked," Glutton delivery!"

Yuuko then said, "Rat what's Glutton delivery?"

Rat then said, "A cover company made by the Gluttons. Their leader is hiding in a basement and they are using those vans to deliver food to him."

Yuuko's eyes widen, "holly shit!" the familiar's gathering them up looked at her and looked panicked and got in and drove away with the teenagers they had!"

Yuuko blinked in confusion, "the Familiar just looked at me and Ran!"

Rat then said, "because you're the bride of Dracula! Now this is the hard part the human whose basement the Glutton's leader is hiding in isn't technically a familiar. So the house is a normal human home, Akihsia can't get into it unless invited."

Yuuko blinked, "and who's the home owner?"

Rat then said, "hold on let me check the public records." A moment later then said, "All it says is the owner owns the world record for most girl scout cookies bought. That's all I can find."

Yuuko blinked, "then I have a plan, But I'm not going to like it!" she then looked to the sky to see the setting sun, "Ok I need to go make sure something still fits "She then hung up and ran off.

Later on at Rat's place.

Akihisa and Rat where clapping as Yuuko walked out in a girl scout uniform blushing her face off.

Rat then clapped and said, "Well I like step one of your plan so far, No offence lord Dracula!"

Akihsia was blushing as he said, "Don't worry your good."

Yuuko then clapped to get them to focus, "I'm not wearing this to make you two happy! The man likes girl scout cookies So I went and buy a wagon full, and with the uniform I'll go and ask if he wants to buy them, now form there I'll find a way to trick him into letting me in. Once in I'll say 'come on in Akihisa' there by inviting him in so he can bust in and go commando like he's been doing."

Rat then said, "yeah but he is working with vampires, he may not be a familiar but he will know your face, miss soon to be wife of Dracula."

Yuuko then pulled out some red hair eye bands and some green contacts and said, "Not if I don't look like me!"

Later on at a normal house in a normal neighborhood, Yuuko now with green eyes, red hair that was in pig tails, and some make up to make her look younger then she was walked over to a house and knocked.

A man large man then opened and Yuuko asked, "I'm selling Cookies."

The man smiled and said, "Get in my house now, and bring that wagon!"

As Yuuko walked in she whispered under her breath, "come on in Akihisa."

Outside Akihisa who was hiding behind a tree's eyes glow for a moment as he sensed the invite, "Yuuko I love you!" he then summoned his blood sword and held his dark gun!

He ran over to a window behind the house and cut it out, making his sword vanish so he could grab the window before it fell in and made a loud crash.

He set it down outside and reformed his sword and said, "best part is if the cops are called the running teenagers will be enough to prove I'm not a robber but a vigilante! No one will think nothing of it so the human world will once more not know what's really going down."

Akihsia then hopped in side and quickly turned a corner to see two Vampire guards who had every inch of their skin covered, "Black out suits really?"

He then fired with the Dart guns hitting them right in the liver making them turn to dust and he smiled as he headed down stars to see some tied people he knew.

Akihisa's gasped, they were Yuuji, Himeji, Minami and Kouta. And in the middle was a standing up coffin that you could fit a baby whale in.

Akihisa blinked as he saw their eyes widen, Akihisa's eyes flashed quickly as he hissed in shock, showing his fangs making all of their eyes widen in shock as they left out muffled screams.

Akihsia then held his hands up, "No keep quick! I'm here to help!" in a moment the coffin door opened and a mass of flesh with two eyes and a large mouth said, "Step away from my food!"

The head of the gluttons then rolled like a wrecking ball at Akihsia making him jumped up and stick his sword in to the roof to hang there, "Dam this is a large basement!" he then fired with his dart gun using all its ammo he hit the blob every time!

But there was so much flesh the wooden darts couldn't each a vital organ and he said, "Got dam you! You're so fat your armored form all angles!"

The blood then rolled so his face was looking at him, "and by rolling I have great speed, you can't win even if you are Dracula reborn!"

The tied up Teenagers eyes widen in shock as they screamed Minami's was clearly in German.

Akihsia looked to them and said, "It's a reason thing!" Akihsia then deformed his blade ofr a moment as he dropped the empty dart gun.

As he fell he spotted the Glutton running to him everything moved in slow motion as he reformed his sword and jumped out of the way of it over and over till he was by his friends and in a moment his blade altered in shape to slash them free.

All of them removed there gags and went to run only for the blob to fall.

Akihisa's eyes glow red as he appeared before it holding it back and he said, "Gross! It feels like pudding! Go get out of here!"

The scared group of Teenagers then ran as Cops showed up at the man's friend door, the man would be called a kidnapper.

Akihsia could over hear the police talking to them his plan was working, "ok now to be rid of you!"

Akihsia then stabbed the blob only for it ot laugh, "I can't even feel that tiny prick!"

Akihsia smirked devilishly, "No but my blade is made of blood! It can use all blood to alter itself! Right now it's using your own blood to make its self-longer and change shape! Homing in on your heart using your own veins!"

The blob then gasped in pain and throw up gallons of blood form its mouth which was now below it!

Akihsia smirked as he said, "and No more Gluttons!" He then jumped back with a smirk as he watched the head of the glutton's start to turn to dust, "This will take away!" Akihsia then took off at inhuman speed with a smile leaving before the police spotted him.

Akihisa smiled as he ran into the street and lifted a man whole cover and jumped down to the underground, "Well all that's left is Lust this is no longer a civil war!"

Akihsia then put his hands in his pocket and looked down, "too bad my human friends had to find out about me! I mean I'm got dam Dracula for crying out loud!"

Akihisa then heard his cell phone ring and he answered it hearing German in the background, "hello?"

Yuuko said, "Planned work the guys want you to explain so meet you back at your place. Now Minami breath! Breath!"

Akihisa smiled as he walked along and said, "Sure!"

Later on Akihsia was in his apartment finishing telling the story to his group of human friends.

As he finished Akihisa put a blood bag in his mouth, bit it and began to drink it making Yuuji go pale, "that can't taste good!"

Akihsia then said, "No Yuuko taste better!" Kouta then had a nose bleed as Himeji and Minami screamed!

Akihisa quickly put some of Kouta's blood on his fingers and licked it, "Spicy! Blood type oh positive, without an appendix."

Kouta jumped up pale, "OK CREEPY!"

Minami was screaming in German as Himeji was crying, "but Akihisa I'm sure I taste better then Yuuko!" she then pointed to her neck, "here have a taste!"

Akihsia then said, "No It would feel like cheating on her! And I'm not going to do that!"

Himeji cried anime tears, "Why does she get to be your bride!" Minami was crying and asking the same thing in German.

Akihsia then said, "she never beat me!"

Himeji and Minami then fell over.

Yuuko then walked out in a large white night shirt drying her hair, "I finally got that red dye out!" she then walked over to Akihsia and Kissed him while giving Himeji and Minami the eye!

The two girls cried and rolled on the ground, Himeji saying, "It's not fair!" Minami was screaming in German pretty much the same thing.

Yuuji then backed away, "well I hope this whole Dracula thing works out for you!" he then ran out the door as fast as he could.

Meanwhile

Akako was in her office smirking happily, "finally the only clan head left is me! I'm now the supreme Vampire Queen!"

A vampire then walked by and said, "you're not the queen your just s sit warming keeping Dracula's throne warm for him!"

Akako then pulled out a gun and Shot the Vampire in the heart with a silver bullet, "Which is why I have familiar load my guns up with silver so I can kill anything supernatural! Dracula is my baby! I'm his mother! Everyone will respect me! Now I'm going to bed! I want to be well rest when I go out to finally see my baby boy face to face tomorrow night."

Akako then smiled as she looked to a vampire that worked for her, "and find my daughter Akira and turn her! As I'm running the show now I can turn who ever I want!"

Later on Akihisa was in his coffin having a dream about the night he turned.

Akihsia was running in an ally form someone man in a black suit! When a woman he thought he would never see again jumped out and pushed him to the ground.

Akihsia gasped, "MOM!"

Akako smirked as she showed her fangs, "sorry sweety but mommy has a plan, and for it I need you to be a vampire too!" At that moment the man bite in to Akihsia's neck making him scream in pain.

Akako then said, "Now you make sure You drink every drop form him! People only turn if they die within 24 hours of being bit! He needs to die so he can return to live as a Vampire and be by myside forever when my plans are done!"

At that point Akihsia awoke in his coffin with a growl! He held on to his Yuuko tightly as he said, "My bite night! I remember it all now! Betrayed by my own mother!"

To be continued.


	5. End!

In Rat's building Yuuko and Akihsia were gathered, Akihsia having told his story.

Rat then said, "I heard the Lust's new leader was there ex-head's widow, who was noun pure blood but for her to be your mom! That's nuts!"

Yuuko then said, "and what kind of mother would inflict such a curse on their own child to make them give up their life and dreams!"

A woman's voice then said, "the kind of mother who want her babies to be royalty and couldn't wait!"

Akihsia then turned and hissed as he saw his Mother walking in and said, "Now don't you hiss at your mother young man!"

Akihsia then said, "My mother is dead!" he Spat out the word Mother with Venom!

Akako crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "As dead as a vampire just like you! Now listen here I never loved your father! It was an arranged marriage I was forced in for years! I want away out! A way to be happy so when someone offered me a chance I jokingly took it then I was bitten in the neck blood out and got up as a vampire."

Yuuko crossed her arms, "So you left Akihisa and Akira of your own free will!"

Akako clapped and said, "Oh I like you! Well I didn't know it was for real now as a vampire I could get my kids unless they turned and as a noun pure blood I couldn't get permission for turning! So I seduced my way into a seat of power and set up all of this!"

Rat then growled, "the mystery behind Akihisa's turning was to get the house to point the finger of real braking at each other! Knowing they were already a powder keg ready to blow up at the smelliest spark!"

Akihsia growled his eyes glowing red, "You used me as a PAWN!" his Blood sword appeared and he growled in rage.

Akako clapped and said, "try to scare me all you want you Can't bring yourself to hurt your mommy."

Akihsia looked down growling Yuuko put a hand on his shoulder as Akako laughed and said, "But Now my old plan was to just sit back on the throne I made turn your sister and make you a prince so I could have my babies back but that changed big time!"

Rat then said, "because Akihisa is Dracula reborn!"

Akako nodded, "Now Akihisa I need you to take your place on the nice throne Mommy has made! And let me run everything through you."

Akihsia growled as he looked at her, "NO!"

Akira who had fangs now then came in and said, "But Akihsia we could be together for all eternality once you drop this basic bitch Yuuko!"

In a moment Yuuko screamed, "BASIC!"

And Akako pulled out a smacking Fan and started hitting Akira on the head! "BAD GIRL! You can't hump your own brother! I mean I shouldn't even have to got dam hell you that! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Akira was screaming in pain, "Mom that hurts!"

Akako then chased Akira out of the building with it, "Good maybe you will remember this when you say some creepy ass shit like that again! Now wait in the car till this is all over! I mean really? Wanting to do your own brother! Words cannot describe how discussed and disappointed I am in you!"

Akako then pushed Akira into a car and locked the doors with her key and said, "Now stay in there and think about what you did!"

Akako then walked back to them and said, "I blame her father for this!"

Rat then pointed at her and said, "well you're still a better mother then mine!"

Akako then looked to a growling Akihisa, "Now Akihisa you are Dracula you are the King you need someone to guide you till you learn let Mommy help!" She then held her hand out.

Akihsia then walked to her and said, "You turned Akira! I bet you didn't even give her a chose!"

Akako then said, "No she wouldn't have Believed it. Please Akihsia understand everything I did was so I could be free of what is now to marriage to men I didn't love and have my babies back at my side. Where they wouldn't have any more problems as they would be true princess and prince. I Just want to help you! You have to believe me I'm your mother!"

Akihsia looked at her his eyes pure red as he spoke and said, "No you want to help yourself! You want to be Queen to the point of using your children as pawns me to start the civil war! Akira to try and pull the come join your family card! You don't care about me you don't care about Akira! You only want to rule it all and you can't do that unless I allow you!"

Akako crossed her arms, "I was hoping you were more like me then your bastard old man who would say or do anything only to spite me! I am your Mother and you will listen to me!"

Akihsia growled, "No! A Mother loves and cares for you, you've only abandoned and used me! You may have given birth to me but you're not my mother! Well Maybe you where! Maybe when there was still some Humanity in you, you did love me and care about me!"

Akihisa then looked her in her dead emotionless eyes, "But I can tell everything you said about caring and doing it for me and akira is a lie by looking into those cold dead lifeless eyes, so devoid of humanity you might as well be a shadow!"

In a moment Akako gasped and looked down in shock to See Akihisa's Blood sword in her stomach and she gasped in said, "But I'm your mother!"

Yuuko covered her mouth and gasped, "GOT DAM!"

Akihsia look his mother in the eyes and say, "No My mother died and you are a demon using her corpse to gain power! I just love my mom enough to let her rest in peace!"

Akihsia then moved the sword up so it Hit her heart Making for a split Second Emotion return to Akako's eyes and she smiled as she turned to ash she put a hand on his face and said, "thank you sweety!"

Akako then smiled as she turned completely to ash and blow away.

Akihsia then recalled the sword and fell over on to his hands and knees crying, tears of blood. Yuuko ran to his side to comfort him.

Rat was just shocked as he said, "words cannot describe what I've just seen!"

Two years later.

As the sunset Himeji, Kouta, Hideyoshi Minami and Yuuji stood on the school roof in graduation clothing holding diplomas.

Himeji cried, "I missed Akihisa!"

Hideyoshi looked down and said, "And I miss my sister but she went off and became a vampire to marry Akihisa!"

Kouta then said, "then after they each gave us a goodbye vanished!"

Yuuji then crossed his arms, "Can you blame them? They are Almost eternal! They will outlive us! They would have watched us all grow old and die why they stayed the same. They would have had to deal with all this pain of lost sooner or later, they just chose sooner to save them some pain."

Minami was crying in German but everyone got what she meant.

Himeji cried and translated, "Stupid Vampires!"

Hideyoshi then said, "But Akihsia is Dracula reborn he would have always become a vampire. This was how it was meant to be! Doesn't mean we have to like it!"

Unknown to them, someone within castle walls was Watching them on a crystal ball filled with blood.

That someone was Akihisa looking unchanged but now dressed in a black suit he adjusted his tie and looked down, "sorry I couldn't be there with you guys but I'm Dracula!"

A pair of arms then wrapped around him he then turned to see his wife Yuuko her skin now pale and her smile made cuter thanks to her fangs she was in a red dress and said, "you are more than Dracula reborn dear. You are Akihsia Yoshi the man I love! A man who did the impossible to protect people and set things up so such evils could never show up again."

Akihsia turned around and hugged her and said, "I love you Yuuko I don't know what I would do without you!"

Yuuko then kissed him and said, "Let's hope you never find out!"

Akihisa then held her as he looked at the crystal ball making it turn off as he said, "We may never be seen by them but we will always watch over them and their families."

The new Vampire king and Queen then kissed as they held one another.

The end!


End file.
